A Song of Flame and Water
by KellyMa
Summary: Tis my first storie but Game of Trones wich i just started to watch and am LOVING IT! So i hop you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A Song of Flame and Water

Chapater 1

AN: Hi there. Tis is my first storie abut Game of Trones were I intrudoce a originel charater! I jest started watchin teh show n i wanted to wite a sorty abut it but my own versin! in my versin womens can join deh knight watch and not just guys so it is mor realistac. While watchin deh show i though Geoferry was a tutal sex bom n is gettin allot critsim cuse people are jelus! Allso my mom said im not suposed to swore so i wont n if u dont like it then JUCK OFF (see i didnt swore!)! Dis storie will be witen in therd person. Any way i hop you injoy.

I was wakin though deh woods trying to find some one to halp me cause i was hurt. i got hurt while explorein deh woods wit my two brothers of deh knight watch. We were suposed to explore an see if we could find any thing to bring back but we got attacked by some albeno solder. My two knight brothers got killed while i didnt like one of them i feel sorry abut deh other one. i manege to get a way but got lost and am now tryin to find some halp. My name is Rose Petals and i am a ranger of deh knight watch. My last name is Petals cause my mom an dad arent marryed so i have deh barstood (AN still not sworeing!) last name but i dont care cause i can kill any one dat diserpect me cause of dat. I have long red hair dat i usially keep tied up in a bun i aso have blue eyes dat can see really far a way i have a god body wit musle cause i have to halp with liftin and reaparing things. I was wearing nothin but black fur since bother of the knight watch can only were black but since i looked good i didnt care abut that ether. I new dat if i was caght dat i wold be killed cuse if you leave deg knight watch you are killed for treeson. I didnt care cuse i was hurt an i needed halp or i wold die any way. I was walking though a feild when i herd a sound like horses running. I imediatly got scared an trid to run but my wounds made dat immposeible. "HALT!" a man shooted behind me but i kept trying to run "HALT I SAD!" he shooted again buti kept runnin when horses suddunly ran past me and surronded me "Halt an i have you trambled!" i turn arond and looked up at deh guy on deh horse who was shooting at me. It was Ned Sterk!

AN: I ended the chapater qickly sence i just started an i might make dem longer if i keep writing. So is hope you liked it and if you dont i dont care cus im doing it for meself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapater 2

AN; Since i liked witing teh first chapater i decied to wite teh next one.

I looked up at Ned Sterk in amazment since i knew he was teh king of Winterfell and was very respetful he also didnt like deseters of the Knight Watch and killed them if he catches them. "Why didnt you halt when i told you to?" he asked me while looking down at me on his horse "Im sorry but i was scared."i tolded him "What were you scared of?" he asked me again "Terriable cretures sir. They attacked us me and my two brothers of the Knight Watch and killed them but wonded me so i was able to get away. Ive been lookin for halp befor i die."i said "Why didnt you simple retun to Black Castle?" he asked me looking al sectpically "As i said i was scared an wonded i simple ran in the derection away from dem. Plese i didnt abondon teh Knight Watch i simple ran so i wouldnt die. You have to beleve me!" i pleded to him. He looked at me for a momet befor asking "Why should i beleve you?" "My name is Rose Petals barstood of Anne and Domeno with out teh Knight Watch i woudnt have life to live. Teh Knight Watch is my home an my family i woudnt abondon dem no mattar what! But i need halp before i can tell them abut the albeno solders!" i shooted at him lifting my arm to show my wond to him. When i had sad albeno solder a look of startel crossed his face "What did you say?" he asked hesintely. I looked at him befor saying "I was attacked by albeno solders." "She lying!" a man said from another horse the man had curly hair with a derage look on his face. I know he was Ceon Greyjoy from Iron Islands he left home when he was a little boy after he join Ned Sterk durin the war with his father after he tried become king of Westarose his two brothers were killed trying to fight for his father and Ceon didnt want to die cause of him "I am not! I was attacked by the albeno soder! Please beleve me!" i shooted at Ned Sterk he looked at me for a little bit of time befor saying "I dont know if she is telling the truth. But until i decede she will have to come back to Winterfell with us where if i find she is lying then she will die."

AN: Well that is chapater 2! I really hop you like it cause i like witing! if you have any ides abot how i can improove the storie tell me an i will try to incorperate them in to the storie. Aso im thinking abut loading teh chapaters on fridays.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapater 3

We had been walking back to Winterfell for abut an huor when we were stoped by John Snow an hamsome man who was Ned Sterks barstooded son which is the reson he had the barstood name Snow since he was from Winterfell. "Halt!" he said and ponted to the street where a large dead thing was just lying there in the middle of it "What is that?" Ceon asked looking at it "It is a wolf obvisialy." said Rob who Ned Sterk normel son and looked just as good as John "Are you blind?" Rob saided to Ceon which made him look embaressed. Ned Sterk jumped off his horse and walked to the dead wolf and net besid it "It was killed by a deer if i am to juge." I looked at the dead wolf and saw that it was very big alot biger than a normel wolf "Is that a dier wolf?" i asked "Imposibel! There no where to be seen here!" Ceon said looking at me again with a derage look again "She is right. This is a dier wolf." Ned Sterk said "But what is one doing here i a quesion that is need to be answered not to menton what killed it." he stared at it for little while befor getting up and turning to us "It was a stag." he saided. Every one went quiet cause the stag is the house animal for the Baratheon while the dier wolf is the house animal for the Sterks so having one kill the other is a bad sign "Are you sure dad?" Rob said "Yes there is a anter piece in the neck of the wolf so there is no dot." Ned Sterk said to him "What can we do?" John Snow asked "Nothing it is dead so let us move on." Ned Sterk said. As we were leaving i heard a noise coming from a log that was a little bit a way from the dead wolf. I stoped to listen to the noise "MOVE IT!" Ceon! "Stop and listen!" i saided to him "And why shold i?" Ceon shooted at me again "Just Listen!" I shooted back at him "What is going on!?" Ned Sterk roded up to us to see why we was shooting at each other "She wont move!" Ceon said "Why?" Ned Sterk asked me "I heard some thing" i said ponting to the log where i herd the noise coming from. Ned Sterk got his horse again and told me to come with him to investagate the noise. We walked towerds the log and as we got closer we heard the noise get louder. It sound liked little monster making noises. As we got closer and looked over the log we what was making the noise. Dier wolf puppys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapater 4

AN: Ive deceded that i wuld post the new chapaters on saterday not friday. Sorry for that but heres chapater 4!

I looked down at teh dier wolf puppys there were five of them huddel togather to keep warm. They had normal wolf fur but were a little bit bigger than a normal wolf puppy. "What are we gonna do abut them?" i asked to Ned Sterk "We can not leeve them here so we have to kill them." Ned Sterk saided looking down at teh puppys. I was horrifed at that "But we cant do that!" i shooted at him "They are just puppys whos mother was just killed by a deer! Do you not have pity!" Ned Sterk looked at me and i could see he had a grim look on his face "We have no choce. The cold will kill them much more slowerly than we would. It will be quick." he saided looking more grim "No we dont sir." a voce saided behind us. We turned around to see it was John Snow "We dont have to kill them we could take them back to Winterfell to be riased there until they could look after them selfs." he saided looking at Ned Sterk who looked back at him "Or you can keep them as pets since the dier wolf is the house animal." i saided to him who turned to look at me "And why would i do that?" he asked me "There are five puppys and you have five childen." John Snow saided "I asked her not you John Snow." Ned Sterk saided but he didnt look angery but like he was thinking. He looked down at the puppys while thinking. Me and John Snow just stooded there looking at each other and Ned Sterk. "Five dier wolf puppys for five Sterk childen. Very well tell Rob to come a long with Ceon." Ned Sterk saided to John Snow. John Snow noded and walked away to the others to get Rob and Ceon "That was nice of you to do that." i saided to Ned Sterk "As you saided they are the house animal and im sure Rob and the others will take care of them." he saided "And if they dont?" i asked him "Then im sure they can bury them." he saided looking down at the puppys. I was slightly shaked by what he had saided abut burying them but i couldnt say any thing cause Rob Ceon and John Snow haded come back. Rob and Ceon looked at the dier wolf puppys and Rob looked curios while Ceon saided "To bad there isnt another for Snow here." John Snow looked at Ceon befor saying "Even if there were another one im not a Sterk." Ceon looked annoyed but ignored him. We all picked up the puppys and put them in blankets that Rob Ceon and John Snow broght with them to keep the puppys warm until we got back to Winterfell. After we were done we started to walk back when i heared a noise coming back from the log. "Wait!" i saided heading back to the log "What are you doing we have to head back to Winterfell." Ceon saided to me but i ignored him and went behind the log. We i got behind i found two more puppys had gotin behid the log. "There are two more here!" I saided picking both of the up. These two had diferent fur than the others. One had solid white fur while the others fur was slighty blue like ice. I walked back to the others with the two puppy and handed the white one to John Snow "Here. You can have this one." i saided to him. He looked at the puppy in his hands and looked at Ned Sterk like he was asking him if he could keep it and Ned Sterk looked at him befor nodding "Well if he gets one i want the other!" Ceon said starting to reach for the puppy i was hold but i took a step back away from him "Hes mine" i saided to him "But your not a Sterk" he saided to me "And nether are you" Rob saided to him Ceon looked annoyed and angery at him "Let her keep it" Ned Sterk said "If she wants it then fine i wont have a agurment abut it. I want to get back to Winterfell befor night." Ceon looked at Ned Sterk befor stoming back to the others. Ned Sterk Rob and John Snow who was holding his puppy close to keep him warm walked behid him while i stood looking at my new dier wolf "I shall name you Winterfang."

AN: Thats chapater four! I know that wasnt another wolf but i thoght that Rose should have one. Ill wite more so dont worry. And plese coment so i know you injoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapater 5

AN: I thught that i shuld tell you guys that ive hav not read the books just watched the tv show. And ive only seen the three seasons and not the fouth since i dont have hbo and have to watch and dvd. Any way heres the fith chapater!

We mad our way back to Winterfell over the next few hours i hed Winterfang durin the trip and he snuggled up in my arms to keep warm. When we had goten near Ned had stop. "Why have we stopped?" Ceon asked he turned to me with out answering Ceon "Give me your dier wolf" he said. I hugged Winterfang closer to me which made him whine slighty "WHY? You said i could keep him!" i shooted at him "Yes but he will need feeding which you cant do in the dungon." he saided reachin his hand to take Winterfang. I hesiteted before giving him Winterfang who whined again. Ned took him gentally and held him in his arms. He told us to start moving again but i didnt move "Youre going to give him back to me right?" i shooted at him Hed stoped and turned around to look at me "If what you say is true abut the albino solders then you can get your wolf back." he saided "And if you think im still lying?" i asked "You know what will hapen." he said and turnd around and stated to walk to Winterfell. I followd them nervus abut what might hapen if they though i lied and what will hapen to Winterfang. After a little while we came up to the great stone wall that sorrounded Winterfell and i looked up at it in amasement i hop it can with stand a attack from albeno solders i thought. We walk thrugh the gates in to the main yard where people were running around doing thier jobs the castle was big as the wall that sorrounded it and i could tell that i could feel safe in a castle like this and properally cold. Cold did not buther me since i was used to the wall where the Knights Watch partoled to keep a eye out for danger. "NED!" a woman shooted at us. The woman was Neds wife Catalin Sterk "Ned i need to talk to you." she saided as she walked to us. When she got to us she saw me and stoped "Who is this?" she asked "She is one of the ranger that didnt repot back to the Knights Watch. She said her brothers were killed by...by albeno solders." Catalin eyes widen when he said theses words "Albeno solders? You cant be siruos. Shes lying." "Ceon agrees with you but shes woonded and i dont think her brothers did that to her." Ned said Catalin looked at me to see i were woonded "Ill call Master Luwen to heal her. But what will you do with her after that?" she asked Ned "Send her to a cell until i deceded what to do. Catalin have any dogs had puppys recentally?" he said and Catalin looked puzzled "Why do you want to know?" she asked "Becuse of these." Ceon said coming over with two puppys. Catalin looked at them with wide eyes "Where...where did you get these?" she asked looking at Ned "We came acros thier dead mother. I was told that the childen could keep them as pets" Ned said glanceing at me "And i agreed." "But the childen cant have wolfs as pets Ned!" Catalin said "They wont have wolfs as pets they will have dier wolfs as pets!" Ceon said. Catalin looked angry and worryed but Ned said "Catalin the dier wolf is the house pet as i remended and if they are rased erly then they can be. And if they cant then they will be killed." Catalin looked like she was going to speek agan but she didnt be turnd to me "What is your name?" she said to me a sharp voice "Rose Petals." i said she noded and turned around and stated to walk to the door entrence to the castle. I followd her to the entrence and when i got there i turned around to look at Winterfang and when i did he looked up at me and i knew that i would see him agan.

AN: Theres the fith chapater! Sorry if im takeing a long time to tell the story but im writeing the storie as i go. Make sure to leave a coment so i know if you like how i write it or some thing. See you in the next chapater!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapater 6

AN: Sorry i didnt update last week but i deceded to take last week off. Also it might be a while before the next chapater cause im having truble deceding how the story is going but dont worry im still working on it.

Catalin Sterk had me taken to Master Luwen to treat my wounds. After he was don i was taken down to a cell to wait untel Ned Sterk had deceded wether or not i was tellin the truth. It had been three days since i was put in my cell during which i had nothing to do exept wait for my food, think, and wait for Master Luwen to come and change my banages. He came in everyday to check if my wounds were healing properally. I asked him about Winterfang when ever he came in and he would say that he was fine and being cared for. "When is Ned Sterk going to let me out?" I asked him when he came in "When he has deceded." Master Luwen said "When when will that be? Its been three days." "Hes been very busy. Before you arrived Robart Baraceon sent a message saying that he is coming to Winterfell." I looked at Master Luwen with my mouth slightily open "King Robert. Here?" i said "Yes. King Robart and Ned Sterk are old friends. Suely you knew this?" he said slighyily rasing his eye brows "Well yeah." i mumbled "But why would the king come all the way up here dosnt he have a kindom to run?" "Its been many years since the king and Ned had seen each other perhaps the king want to simpely wants to visit. We wont know until he gets here. Your wounds have healed but you shouldnt fight any one for a few more days" he said turning around and walking to the door. When he got the door he turned around to look at me "And my dear if Ned Sterk was going to kill you it would have been when he caught you." he said before turning back and waking though the door which shut behind him. I stated at the door thinking why did he say that. Did he think he saw me thinking it? He couldnt cause i wasnt thinking it. What ever he reson for telling me i did take comfert in his words.

Ot had been a week since id last seen Master Luwen in which i had grown more bord since i didnt have any one to talk to any more. One day as i was taking a nap to help give me some thing to do i heard the door to my cell open. I opened my eyes thinking it was time to eat but was serprised to see Ned Sterk standing in the door frame. "Sir!" i said trying to straghten up. He nodded his head "Rose im here to release you." he said "So you beleve me about the Albeno Solders!" i said rising to me feet. He hesiteted before saying "That i cant say for sure but i know you were attecked but by Albeno Solders..." "They were Albeno Solders! Im telling the truth!" i shooted at him "Are you sure they wernt wilders?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment trying to make sure my voice was steady before saying "Albeno Solders dont have glowing blue eyes." Ned eyes grew slightily but he kept his calm "Well what ever attecked you is not here. You are free to leave this cell but not Winterfell. My brother is coming to get you and some new recruts for the Knight Watch. Do you understand?" he said. I nodded in agrement "Very well. Now i must leave you for i still have business to attend to." he said turing around "Wheres Winterfang?" i asked. He turned back around to look at me "He is with his brothers and sisters in the stables." he said "Where are the stables?" i asked "Its where we came in. If you get lost just ask some one to show you." he said before turning around and walking out the door. I followed him out but turned the other way since i didnt want to walk with him and wanted to find some one mainily to find out what had hapened while i was in my cell. I found a servent who was cleaning and asked her to show me where the dier wolfs were being keept and what had hapened. She told me to follow her and begain to tell me what had hapened. After we came back the Sterk childeran spent to day trying to name thier new wolfs. Rob named his Gray Wind while Sensa the secend oldest Sterk named hers Lady. I scoofed when i heard this. "Lady Aya did the same thing when Lady Sensa said that." the girl said "What did Aya name hers?" i asked "Nimera." the girl said. I though for a momant trying to remamber where i had heard that name. "The warrier queen Nimera?" i said. The servent looked around serprised at my knolege. "I didnt think you knew that name." she said before sighing "Yes Lady Aya wishes she could be more like queen Nimera." "And why cant she?" i asked. The servent looked puzzled "Because shes a lady." she said in a voice that some one would use on a child. She turned around and stated to walk again "Lord Ricken named his Shaggy Dog. I mean the little lord is only three but lord Bran cant think of a name for his." "And John Snows?" i asked. The servent paused trying to think "Ghost or some thing like that." she said " You dont know?" i asked "Well no. Why would i?" she said. I got annoyed and didnt speak but just listen to her as we walked though the hall. She lead me to the stables and showed me the dier wolf puppys. "They have grown since you saw them havent they?" she said and she was right. The puppys were now the size of a few month old puppy. "Its only been a week and a half..." I said looking down at them. "Well they do grow quickly dont they." she said with a nod of her head and turned around "Oh! Well good evening Snow." she said. I turned around to see John Snow standing behind us "Checking on your wolf?" he said. The servent looked at me and at John before nodding her head again and walking out of the stables. "What did you name yours?" i asked "Ghost." he said "Good thing i found you." "And why is that?" i asked "Cause the others want to meet you. Theyve heard about the Albeno Solders and want to asked you about them." he said "I wanted to spend some time with Winterfang." i saided to him "Bring him with in fact i think ill take Ghost with me." he said picking up Winterfang and Ghost "Come on." and gave me Winterfang before he walked out holding Ghost. I looked out after him and looked down at Winterfang who looked up at me. I smiled and walked out to go meet the Sterk childen.

AN: Well theres the sith chapater! Im gonna work on the next few before i post them. Please leave a comment if you like how i write! See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapater 7

AN: Heres chapater 7 at last! Still need to finish chapater 8 but im only need to add a little more.

It had been three weeks sence i was releesed from my cell and was alowed to walk around Winterfell. I spent most of the time in the traning yard traning with John and Rob who were both good at sword fighting. John wanted to join the Knight Watch even when i told him that it wasnt really that good sence all you really do is try not to freze to death. He didnt care what i said sence his uncle was in the Knight Watch and he even told "What else can a barstood like me do?" which i had to agree with sence Rob was going to become king after Ned dead but i didnt say any thing to him. Beside that i walked around Winterfell with Winterfang who was getting bigger ever day with the other dier wolf puppys. Today i was walking along when i saw Brans wolf sitting looking up at a wall i looked to where he was looking and saw Bran climbling the wall. "How goes it up there?" i shooted at him. He looked down at me and smiled before climbing down to me. "Your not suposed to do that you know." i said to him "And how do you know that?" he asked me "I over heard your mother telling you thats how." i saided to him smileing and he smiled more "Where are your sisters?" i asked him. He srugged "Propably doing thier sewing stuff. Promess you wont tell mother?" he said "Promess." i said and looked at his dier wolf "Have you thout of a name for your puppy yet?" he shooked his head "Nothing i come up with suits him. How di you name yours?" he asked "I just looked at him adn the name poped in to my head." i said "Nothing pops in to my head when i looked at him." he said a little sadly while looking at his dier wolf "Just give it time and some thing will come up." i said but he didnt look any happyer. When walked together for a while before John found us and said Bran had to do his archery trainging today. I said good bye and walked off in to the castle. After a while of walking i heard a womens talking from a room and looked in side. I saw a group of girls sewing and the women who was talking to Sensa and telling her sewing was the best she had seen. Aya was looking darkly at Sensa since Sensa was good at sewing and she wasnt. Aya was siting closer to the door so i wispered to her and she turned her head to me and smiled. I mouthed 'Do you want to come with me?' and she nooded her head and quietly slipped out sence no one was looking at her. "Thank god you came when you did. I thout i was going to die of boredum." she said "I thout that." i said smiling. Aya and i got along really well sence we both liked fighting things rather than sewing and lady stuff like that. She asked me if i could teach her some sword fighting adn told her that i would have to ask Ned before i could. When i did ask him he said no sence i would only be here until his brother came for me. Aya was sad whe i told her this but I still taught her a few things. We walked out in to the court yard where Bran was practiceing his archery training and watched were he couldnt see us. He wasnt good but that was expected sence he was still young. "I bet i could hit the target." Aya said. I looked down at her while she watched Bran "Why dont you?" I said and she looked up at me with some sersprise in her eyes "I dont have a bow." she said. I looked around and found a spare bow and the spare arows "Here. Shot the target." I said giving her the bow and arows. She took it with out hesitetion. She drew the bow and pointed at the target and let it go. The arow hit the middle of the target and Bran turned his head around with a look of serprise on his face. Aya gave a little bow and Bran started to run at her but she started to run away from him and he chased her while Rob and John were laughing loudely. "I though i told you no trainging." some one said behind me. I turned around to see Ned Sterk behind me "I didnt train her to do that. That was all her ser." i said to him. He looked at me with some question in his eyes "Ether way go after them and bring them back here." he said "Why?" I asked "We need to get ready. "King Robert will be with in the hour."

AN: Theres chapater 7 and make sure you leave a comment or add to faverites. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapater 8

AN: Ive made the desicion to skip Brans story cuse of resons. So if youre upset then sorry. But a cuple of people say that this is pain full to read any way so i dont give a shet (in case you forgot i dont swear). Any way enjoy!

I stood in the back of the row looking at the Sterks as they stood in a line in front of every one else. Every one kept glaning around to see if the king was coming when a voice shooted that he was. A large carrage came the gate and stoped in front the Sterk and the doors opend and a fat man got out. I thought it was a servent until the Sterks bowed to him and then every one did. John Snow was standing next to me and i looked at him "Is that really the king?" i said to him "Must be sence every one is bowing." he said "I thought the king was a warior not just a fat man." i whisperd to John "I think he was but he probally just swaped fighting for eating." he said and we both laughd a little. King Robert and Ned Sterk talked while a woman steped out of the carrage and looked around with a look of discust but smiled at the Sterks "That must be the queen." i wispered to John "She dosnt look happy." he said. A second carrage pulled up behind the first one and three people got out. One was a tall boy who i thoght was hansum and a young girl and a young boy "They must be the princes and princess." John said "The tall one is hansum." i said and John looked at me with rased eyebows "Just becuse im selibet dosnt mean i dont like men. When your at the wall youll find some pretty girls." I said still watching the tall boy "Like who?" he said looking at the king again "Most men say me for one." i said and looked at me again and i srugged. The king and Ned talked for a little and the queen said some thing to them but the king just waved her away and he and Ned walked off. "Where are they going?" i said watching them leave "To the cripts to visit my aunt propably. But lets get out here." John said and he started walking off and i followed him after looking at them leaving for a moment.

Later that night there was a fest to welcome king Robert and the queen. I sat next to John near the end of the room and we drank and ate while laughing with every one else. I looked up at Ned and the king every once in a while to see what they were doing. King Robert was laughing and drinking like a normal man rather than a king while Ned ate and talked to the peple around him. John nugged me and i looked at him and he pointed to the door. When i looked i saw that it was Benjin Sterk Ned Sterks brother and the ranger who was coming to get me and take me back to the wall. He smiled at us and John and i got up and walked up to him. "Come with me." he said and walked out side and me and John followed him. When we got out side he turned to us and smiled again "Rose i see youre doing well." Benjin said to me "Yes Sir. Lord Sterk has been very kind to me." i said bowing my head "And how have you been John?" Benjin asked him "Fine uncle. I need to ask you some thing." John said "What?" Benjin said. John looked a little nervus "I want to come with you to the wall." he said and Benjin looked a little sad but he said "Are you sure?" and John said that he was "Well i take it there is no talking you out of this." Benjin said "No there isent and i have tried." i said to Benjin and he nodded and said "you have Sterk in you boy. Very well well be leaving in a cuple of days and both of you will be coming with me to the wall. Now lets get back in before the fest is over." and we both bowed our heads and walked back in side to the fest.

After the fest i went back to my little room where i had been staying while in Winterfell. Winterfang was sleeping by my bed and lifted his head when i came in "Been having fun?" i said and his tail started waging "Well i brought you some thing." and i took out some left over meat and gave it him. He started to eat when a knock came from my door. I opened the door and saw Ned and Benjin Sterk standing outside. "My lords! What are you doing here?" i said steping out side in to the hall way "There has been a change of plans." Benjin said "What kind?" i asked "You will not be going to the wall." Ned said. I looked at them with my mouth slighty open "why?" i asked "I have told king Robert about what you said about the albeno solders. He asked me what i though about it and i tolded him that i do not htink that albeno solder attacked you but some thing did and that there may be more attecks. He wants to bring you to Kings Landing so you can provide consiel to him." Ned said. I looked at him and then Benjin and back to Ned. "But i cant go to Kings Landing." i said "Yes you can. Ive already told Ned that you can go." Benjin said "But the wall needs to know!" i said looking at him "And it will. You forget that you are not the only ranger here." he said "But but but..." i stutered. Ned Sterk rased his hand to silence me "I know that this a sudden change but this is what the king wants. And we need to prepair in case im right and there will be more attecks." i looked at Benjin and he said "Dont worry. You will return to the wall but for now go to Kings Landing and help Ned and the king." i looked down at my feet for a moment before lokking up and saying "Very well. If this is what i have to do then all right." "Very good. You will ride with me to Kings Landing in a cuple of days but for now you can rest. There is going to be a lot of truble in the futor." Ned said bowing his head and walking a way. I looked at Benjin and he smiled at me and walked a way with Ned. I turned around and walked back in to my room where Winterfang had finished eating and was looking at me for more food "I dont have any more boy. And right now i want to rest. Were going to be very busy soon." i said and laid down in my bed for a night sleep.

AN: Chapater 8 is done! Leave a coment or add to favorite to see more. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapater 9

AN: If youve wondered where ive been ive been trying to figured out what the juck i wnat to do with story. I want to change some things but itll make the later part of the story not possible so i cant do want i want and that made me not want to write. Al so ive also been told that this is a troll. Its not. I just fail english a lot. But i may work on that later. Propably not cuse this is just for fun.

It was three days later and we were resting at a in while we were on our way to Kings Landing. While we were traveling i rode next to Ned and the King while the kings family rode in a cariage behind us and Neds family in a cariage behind them. We had came across the in in the morning and deceded to stay there for the day to rest. I was watching Winter Fang runing around chaseing birds when i heard some one call my name. I looked around to see Sensa with Lady and Geoferry standing a bit behind them. "Hello Sensa. What can i do for you?" i asked her "Can you watch Lady for me. Im going to take a walk with Geoferry and i need some one to watch Lady." she said "Why dont you take her with you? If you dont me asking." i said "Geoferry wants to walk alone with me." she said smileing a little. "Alright. She can help Winter Fang catch birds." i said scratching Lady behind the ears "Dont let her get dirty. I dont want to ruin her lovely fur." she said looking a little worryed "Dont worry. Ill take care of her." i said smileing. Sensa still looked worryed but she nodded her head and turned around and walk off with Geoferry. I looked at Lady who was watching them leave "Dont worry. Shes coming back." i said and Winter Fang made a barking noise and Lady looked at him. "Go help your brother catch some birds." i said and Lady ran off to chase some bird with Winter Fang.

After Lady and Winter Fang caught a few birds i led them away so that i could eat some lunch and after wards give them a bath since both of them got really dirty playing in the mud. "See a little dirt didnt ruin your fur now did it?" i said to Lady while she was shaking her self dry. I sudenly heard screming comeing from behind the in. I ran around to see what was happening and i saw Sensa and Geoferry comeing from a little path and Geoferry was holding his arm. When i got closer i saw that it was bleeding. "What hapened?" i asked Sensa who was pale. "I was attecked by a beast!" Geoferry shooted at me "Her dier wolf attecked me!" "What? Lady has been her the entrie time." i said to him "Not her! The other one. The one that belongs to that girl!" he shooted at me again. I looked at him trying to figur out what he was talking about when i it hit me. I turned to Sensa and asked her "Does he mean Aya and Nimera?" but she didnt answer but looked scared. With out an other word i stated to run the way that Sensa and Geoferry came with Winter Fang running behind me. I cept running trying to figur out why Nimera would atteck Geoferry when Winter Fang barked. I turned to look at him and he was standing in front of the forest barking in to it. "Are they in there?'' i asked him and he turned to look at me and barked again and i knew that ment yes. "Leed the way." i told him and started to run in to the forest and i ran behind him. As we ran he cept barking as though he was calling out for some one when an other bark came out of the distance. Winter Fang ran towards the other bark and i did to. "AYA" i shooted while Winter Fang barked again and i heard a "Rose..." a long with an other bark. We cept running and calling for them and every time we did we could hear them getting closer until we came around a coner and saw them running toward us. "Aya!" i said "What happened? Why did you atteck Geoferry?" "I didnt!" Aya shooted "I didnt atteck him he attecked us!" i looked at her for a monent before saying "Tell me what happened." It took her a little while to tell me what happened. "Do you beleve me?" she said when she was done. "I dont think you would atteck him on perpuse but why would he do that to you?" i said "Becuse hes evil!" Aya said and i thout to my self that when i talked to him he it felt like there was some thing off abot him. I looked at Nimera who mouth had some blood on it. "We need to get back to the in. Your father is going to be worryed." i said "We cant go back! The king will hurt Nimera if we do!" Aya said looking very worryed. "I know. Thats why she cant come with us." i said "I dont want to leve her alone out here!" Aya said putting her arms around Nimera "You have to. If you dont then youll have to live out until some one else finds you. Do want a one of the kings guard to find you?" i said and she looked down at her feet. "No..." she said sadly "Then we have to leave Nimera here. Dont worry shell be fine. She is a wolf shell know how to be all right." i said holding out my hand for Aya wich she took and we started to walk back to the in. Nimera started to follow us but Aya told her to go a way wich Nimera ignored and cept coming following us. Winter Fang then started to growl at Nimera and she barked at him but he growled at her again and she looked at Aya one more time before turning around and runing in to the forest. Winter Fang stoped growling but made a little wimper noise while watching Nimera running a way "Dont worry boy." i said sratching him behind his ear "Shell be fine." "Why did he do that?" Aya asked "I dont know. I think he knew whe would be in danger if she came with us." i said "So he told her to leave?" Aya said looking puzzled again. "I think so..." i said looking where Nimera ran off "Come on lets head back now." and we turned around and head of to the in.

AN: Chapater 10 is going to be a bich. Please leave a coment if you like this or want to troll. Ether way leave some thing behind and add to faverites.


End file.
